


Prototype

by ejs377



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other, Universe Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejs377/pseuds/ejs377
Summary: Harry is summoned to the Marvel Universe as a proxy for Death and fuses with Death as a result. Death!Harry falls in love with Wade Wilson, but will the person who summoned him pose a problem for their relationship? (probably)





	Prototype

First Chapter Outline:

The atmosphere on the small, rock-filled planet was cold; Thanos could see his breath rise like a cloud in front of his face. The remnants of the Chitauri people who weren't killed during the battle to seize the earth were hard at work on the slightly raised plateau just under his throne. They drew concentric circles upon circles of ancient runes in the language of Thanos's race, the late people of the planet Titan. Symbols of death littered the carefully painted lettering and Thanos grew pleased at the sight of the nearly finished trap for his beloved Death. The skittish Chitauri flee as he rises and approaches the instrument of his ultimate triumph. All these years his sacrifices to his love, whole galaxies of destruction as offerings to her, have gone unnoticed, but he will no longer be ignored. Scavenged from the ruins of his old planet, he discovered a means of bringing a manifested Death to him, and binding them together into a powerful and unbreakable union.   
As he chants the beginnings of the summoning, the runes on the ground in front of him glow an acidic green and rise from their places on the rock, beginning to spin and form a small vortex. Chitauri warriors are flung from the rock planet and into the depths of space as the vortex speeds ever faster and emits a powerful wind. Thanos stands his ground and finally ends the chant, laughing as the green tornado slows to a stop to reveal...nothing. What he didn't know was that Death had a contingency plan in place, though she was now more vulnerable than ever. Feeling the tug from the ritual, she had escaped to her final resort in another dimension.

►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►

Harry is 20ish years old. Figured out he liked men and didn't marry Ginny. Has amiable-if-strained friendship with her. Golden Trio has grow somewhat apart but no hatred. Wakes up to the Deathly Hallows gathered before him and glowing/pulsating. Death appears and explains that there is no other choice. Gives Harry time to tie up loose ends, make sure Teddy is cared for and deals with bank. Leaves notes for friends: Hermoine, Ron, Neville, Luna, Gred, Forge, Andromeda, Draco  
Meets up with Death in Forbidden Forest where he was 'killed' by Voldemort at final battle=thinnest spot between worlds. Takes Death hand and steps forward.

Wakes up in same place but different universe. Massive headache and melding of personalities between Death and Harry. Death blocks off most of powers/memories to save Harry from going insane and body from exploding. The ritual from Thanos had been tugging persistently but has now stop to Death!Harry's relief. Experiment's with changed powers. Wand disintegrated=wandless magic. Changed appearance? Eyes darker, hair darker more wild. Personality: mostly Harry=saving people thing, courage, humble, brash, ect... Death=apathetic, love for Wade. Revelation of love for Wade and thoughts about Thanos make Death!Harry want to find Wade, still unsure of approaching him.

S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ with Nick Fury, Coulson, and Black Widow. Felt a disturbance in the Force-Death!Harry's arrival=minor earthquake and Asguardian-like readings on screens. Sending Black Widow and team of agents to investigate small forest in Scotland.

(BTW, sorry this is slow going, just started college)


End file.
